roguesurvivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Districts
In Rogue Survivor a district is a square of the full map, and determines the building spawn within the district. General A general district is a jack-of-all-trades, containing all building types in mostly equal amounts. Residential A residential district contains a majority of houses over every other building type. These areas usually contain a large amount of survivors and food. Closing doors while being pursued by zombies will result in the zombie attacking the door. Use this to your advantage as there are many rooms and doors in residential areas. (As of Rev. 6, civilian houses have a decent amount of food stashed on tables and refrigerators.) Shopping A shopping district contains a majority of shops over every other bulding types. There is usually a variety of shops; from gun shops (containing primarily guns and ammo), to grocery and general stores (containing primarily food and other essential items.) It is important to avoid getting trapped between buildings, as zombie hordes cannot be escaped through the residental buildings that are so common in other districts. Zombies cannot break cars or move past them (but they can however move diagonally through cars). Use this to your advantage! The following types of shops are typically found: *Construction - Contains mostly construction tools such as hammers and crowbars, as well as a large amount of barricading material. *General Store - Contains nearly anything, from ammo to groceries, *Grocery Store - Contains food, of both the canned and bagged varieties. *Gun Store - Contains guns and ammo, at the beginning of the game is barricaded, although this will be torn down quickly, if not by the player then by other survivors. *Pharmacy - Contains medicine, such as med kits, pills and stench killers. *Sports Stores - Contains hunting gear such as bows, rifles (with appropriate ammo) and melee weapons (bats and golf clubs). Business A business district contains a large majority of CHAR offices and agencies over other building types. It is important to avoid getting trapped, as in shopping districts. as most business buildings contain only one door, and are generally sparse and empty (with the exception of CHAR offices). It typically contains these buildings: *Char Agencies - Empty buildings, with the CHAR logo featured prominently all around. Filled with chairs, and not much else. *CHAR Offices - The main facilities used by CHAR Corp., and staffed by one or more guards. Typically worth raiding for the plentiful supplies of medkits, ammo, and weapons. However, the guards are armed, skilled, and dangerous. Green A green district contains a majority of parks over every other building type. These districts usually contain a large amount of fences, spray cans and random assortment of goodies. It is very easy to survive in green districts because there are lots of food available. Fences are also useful for losing zombies, as most zombies cannot jump over these obstacles (zombie masters, however can), and will resort to attacking the fence when hopped over by the player. Subway An underground district. The lobby of said district is safe, but you cannot enter the tracks without activating the gates. The tracks are commonly filled with normal zombies to a large degree, and should not be attempted without ranged weapons in most cases. Also note that any subway area entered through the tracks will not have pre-opened gates, unless you have obtained a subway worker card. As of Alpha R5, iron gates (such as in subways) are now breakable, although heavily resistant to damage. Sewer An underground district. Contains several rooms within a grid of sewer tunnels. Said tunnels are commonly blocked by unopenable gates that must be bypassed through other tunnels. The sewers are typically entered via the Sewer Maintenance building, which contains mainly building materials, along with occasionally some other essentials. CHAR Facility The current "goal" of the game. Only one such area exists in each map, and the location of it can be obtained by freeing The Prisoner Who Should Not Be. Should The Prisoner starve to death beforehand, there is no way to find the base other than searching CHAR offices for its entry. It will take a long time before the prisoner starves, as he will survive up to Day 40. However, it is possible to find the CHAR facility without actually rescuing the prisoner and therefore saving the much needed ammo to kill the zombie prince. All you have to do is look in all the business districts and search the CHAR offices for an iron door. If the building contains an iron door, it means that it contains the facility. Inside of the Facility is dark, with the standard FOV being 3, not enough far enough to be able to see skeletons before they can hit you. It is suggested one of the items to take with you is a flashlight to at least let you shoot them before they get in melee distance. In each corner is a power station, and when all four are turned on, light up the facility. As of the current version, this is as far as you can go story-wise. Category:Gameplay